


Days Like These

by Canadiantardis



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Cumdumpster, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/M, Fake AH Crew, Female Jack Pattillo, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Multi, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, kinda in a way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:17:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9071236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadiantardis/pseuds/Canadiantardis
Summary: Being part of a crew that rules the city can be stressful, but luckily one member knows the best way to de-stress her crew.
//I got inspired by Emono's Say You Want This, and this kinda happened.





	

Everyone in the close circle that made up the Fake AH crew got stressed, it isn’t that much of a surprise to anyone. How could they not be stressed, with five group members with a large spotlight on them whenever they even left the penthouse, and two that were only just barely under the radar from being seen by the public, one with a mask hiding his identity, and the other with tinted windows of her cars or planes?

So when the stress got too much for them all, they eventually developed a little game after learning something about one of the members.

Just because she was the second in command didn’t mean Jack always liked being in charge, Geoff could certainly vouch for that the year it was only them together out of the crew. Just because she liked to take care of her boys didn’t mean she didn’t like to be taken care of, or taking care of more than their wounds.

Jack liked to be a certain type of pet, during the days when the whole crew gets stressed and in need of distraction. It was her own way of getting rid of her own stress, letting go of everything and letting her boys do whatever they wanted with her.

These kinds of days started the same as any, Jack would wake up first, fix herself a cup of coffee and leave enough still in the maker for the others when they would wake up soon. Then she would shower, to let herself be clean for a moment before she let go. On days like these she wore very little, and never any of her favourite clothes. She wore a black bra and panties, with a matching bracelet, because she wasn’t a fan of collars. She knew she could very well not wear anything at all, but she liked it when her boys undressed her.

Geoff was always the second to wake up, and just after she finished getting dressed he was sitting at the table in the kitchen, drinking his coffee, eyeing her when she came in.

“Did you have anything yet?” He asked as she approached him, going to her knees to rest her head on his lap.

“I had a coffee.” It would last her for a few hours, and she normally didn’t eat much in the mornings anyway, especially on these stress-relieving days.

Geoff hummed, his free hand resting in Jack’s hair as he took a sip of his coffee. “Okay, babe.”

That was all she needed to hear as she quickly scooted under the table, going between his legs and expertly undoing his pants. Smiling to herself, she freed his cock from the confines of his boxers and taking him in. Out of her boys, Jack was the most used to Geoff’s cock in her, taking a good amount in her mouth before licking the underside lightly.

Geoff just went back to his coffee, his free hand still at her hair, petting her lightly, but she didn’t dare move anymore until she felt both hands in her hair, which would tell her he was finished with his coffee and ready to give her poor mouth attention. Normally she would get uncomfortable, on the tiled kitchen floor, hidden under the small table they used for breakfast since no one ever woke up at the same time to eat their first meal of the day.

When she felt the second hand brush her hair out of her face, Jack let out an almost teasing hum that she knew would make Geoff moan, and moan he did, his hands tangling in her hair. She happily took more of him in, his tip touching the back of her throat before she pulled away, giving his entire cock her attention. But she easily gave up control when Geoff’s hands tightened their grip, obviously not thinking her pace was adequate. She braced herself on his thighs as he set the pace, a little rough but not something Jack was unused to. She moaned around him quietly, glad she didn’t have Gavin’s gag reflex just for this reason.

Geoff grunted, Jack’s only warning before her mouth was forced to take his entire cock. Her hands tightened around his thighs but didn’t buck, as she felt his entire member twitch as he came. She greedily drank as much as he could give before he pulled her off him by the hair, some cum dripping down from the now-limp cock. Jack whined, the sound more throaty than normal from the rough treatment.

“Calm down, you can clean me up.” Geoff grumbled, though Jack knew there was no real heat behind it.

Jack didn’t mind either, as she smiled and began licking up the rest of the salty mess.

It was during this time that she became aware of the others in the kitchen. Gavin and Ray were sleepily getting some coffee each while Jeremy seemed to have been watching Jack and Geoff while he ate cereal.

Jack sat back on her haunches, accidently hiding herself more under the table as Geoff turned to greet the lads.

“One of those days?” Ray asked casually as he sat on the counter with his mug of coffee held in both hands.

“Course it’s one of them days, Ray. Jack told us last night before we all turned in for the night.” Gavin said as he stirred cream into his coffee, and although Jack couldn’t see his face, she could imagine the eyeroll he gave.

“Shit, forgot.”

“Yeah, we know.” Jeremy chuckled, putting his bowl away when he finished, heading over to the table and crouching. “Hey, Jackie. Being a good girl for our Fearless Leader?”

Jack chuckled lightly, humming an affirmative before carefully getting out from under the table, still on her knees.

“Christ, Jack, I thought you were going to use those kneepads we got you.” Gavin frowned at the woman, who ducked her head with a frown of her own.

“Sorry, it’s stupid to remember.” She gave as a reply, only hearing Gavin sigh in resignation.

“But you kept complaining about your knees every other time. The kneepads work, don’t they?”

Jack nodded, looking down at the floor with only a small bit of real sadness that she had made one of her boys worried.

This time Ray sighed as he got off the counter. “Jack, don’t move, I’ll get the kneepads so you don’t hurt your knees any more, and so Gavin won’t keep complaining about you not wearing them.”

Jack looked up at Ray as he left, sitting down with a sad look, feeling bad that it was only the morning and already she had upset Gavin.

The renowned Golden Boy seemed to understand her mood as she felt his hand thread through her hair, which she easily leant into the hand, nuzzling into it.

“I just don’t want you to get hurt when you’re with us, y’know?” He said, petting her nicely, and she nodded in response. “At least, not over something as bloody dumb as getting bruises from tiled floors.”

Jack chuckled and leant against Gavin in an attempt to make up with him, just as Ray returned with the kneepads in his hand, and even Ryan who yawned when he got into the kitchen.

“Morning.” He greeted simply before heading for the fridge, foregoing the coffee which was already cooling past tasting nice, for some diet coke.

Ray handed the kneepads to Jack while the others greeted the man. Jack put them on, already feeling relief from being on her knees on the hard ground. Gavin seemed to hum in approval, his hand petting her hair slowing.

Jack didn’t even need to guess what Gavin wanted before he gently tugged her hair, walking over to the wall to lean against, the others not even giving the sight a second glance. The Brit lowered his loose pajama pants, since he hadn’t even been dressed before going to the kitchen, his boxers lowered soon after. He guided Jack towards him, and she quickly latched her lips around his cock, giving it loving licks and kisses to get it up, but not taking him in anymore than his head.

Once he was up and hard, Gavin gently moved Jack’s head back, pulling her up to stand. The kneepads made it awkward but she got up, looking at Gavin’s face, still feeling bad about making him upset, but ready to do anything to make it up to him.

Gavin’s hands rested by her panties, fingers looping the fabric before he looked at her. “Those shots you took still in effect, yeah?” At her nod he gave his own before pulling down her panties, a hand immediately going up to her entrance, teasing around while flicking her clit.

It both annoyed and thrilled Jack when Gavin teased her like this and she whined, resting her head against his shoulder.

Gavin chuckled in response. “I know, love, I know.” He flicked her clit once more before spreading her legs a small bit, quickly moving until Jack’s back rested against the kitchen wall. Jack let herself become his doll, eagerly letting him move her so both would get the best angle.

The Brit lifted one of Jack’s legs a small bit, before covering the new distance, feeling Jack’s quickening breaths against his neck, making him work quicker, and soon Jack almost jumped when she felt his cock teasing around her entrance.

The two were quiet the entire time, only quiet words or whines or gasps when Gavin finally bottomed out inside her. He had her wrap her legs around him, letting his own strength - despite his appearance, everyone in the crew knew Gavin was actually decently strong, having been able to pick up Ryan and Jack without much trouble when the need arose - and the wall keep her up as he thrust into her.

Jack gasped at that, holding onto him to not fall and rested her head against the wall behind her, closing her eyes as Gavin continued to thrust into her, not minding the glances from her other boys, or the glances of Michael when he finally entered, grabbing some cereal as he took in Gavin and Jack against the wall.

When Gavin started to thrust at an uneven pace, he spoke through gritted teeth. “You have to wear the pads, love. Can’t have you bruising like that.”

Jack gasped in answer, nodding her head quickly. “I will, I will, I’m sorry, Gavvy.” She spoke in a breathless voice.

Gavin grunted in response, going at her neck as he thrust into her, the pace quick but uneven, biting her on the jugular, enough pressure to make her heart race even more but not enough to pierce through the tender skin. Jack gasped loudly at that, and just when she did he came, filling her with his seed and her gasp became a low whine of pleasure.

Gavin got her legs back to the floor before he pulled out and she almost sank in relief, but Gavin’s teeth were still on her neck, so she stayed up, shivering as he marked her neck with a large blotch, the first of many for the day or however long it would take to de-stress the entire group.

When he finally let her go, he kissed her, surprisingly kind after the harsh bite. She kissed back eagerly, happy he was no longer upset with her and planning to keep her promise so he wouldn’t get upset over something as silly as her wellbeing. She didn’t want her boys worrying over her when she was trying to let them blow off steam.

After the kiss, Jack whined, slipping down the wall and looking at Gavin with questioning eyes. He rolled his eyes, but his soft smile slipped through as he nodded, and she smiled widely before going down to clean up the cum that trailed down his cock, licking it all up.

“Jesus, Jack.” Michael called from the table, a shit-eating grin on his face as he watched the two. “You’re a greedy slut aren’t you? How many times have you fucked since waking up?”

Jack didn’t answer, just continued to clean up Gavin before pulling away with a sigh of contentment as Geoff answered for her. “Gav’s her second, though I think it was to make up for not wearing the kneepads when I had her.”

“Damn, if making up was like that every morning, I’d do more shit and apologize for it later.” Michael whistled, sounding the most awake out of the guys in the room, though now it was only Gavin, Geoff, Michael and Jeremy.

Jack couldn’t argue, liking the idea, but she wasn’t about to go back on a promise even if promised to get fucked by her boys.

* * *

 

The mornings were normally slow on days like these, until it was close to noon.

Jack was laying on the couch with Jeremy and Michael, watching some shit show for amusement before she felt the two get restless.

“There’s nothing fucking on!” Michael cried, throwing the television remote away from him, grabbing at Jack with calloused hands.

Jack had known he would be the first to get so restless for something to do that she went over to him, wondering what she’d be giving him when another hand sneaked around her chest. She looked surprised when she saw Jeremy nod along to Michael’s words, his own hands wandering Jack’s body, moving until Jack was flush between the two.

“I know man. Guess we should make our own fun, y’know?” Jeremy replied, fondling Jack through her bra, earning a soft moan from the woman.

Michael’s face lit up, obviously not thinking Jeremy would be as restless as him before he grew a toothy grin. “Couldn’t have said it better myself, lil J.” He said, playing with Jack’s ass, giving it rough squeezes that made her moan and squeak quietly.

The two lads moved around, moving Jack between them like the doll she was. Michael laid on the couch, his pants and boxers off, laying on top of Jack’s panties and bra where they would most likely stay until things were back to normal or someone noticed them. Jack was straddling his waist while Jeremy, with his pants and briefs lowered, stood to the side, and Jack loved how even without touching either of them both Michael’s and Jeremy’s cocks were hard and erect.

Michael moved first, instructing Jack with his hands to move so he could fuck her, and Jeremy watched, waiting for a good time to join in.

Jack settled down on Michael’s cock, a soft moan escaping her as she took him all in, adjusting slightly to get comfortable before rolling her hips against him, setting the pace for the time being.

It was a couple minutes before Jeremy obviously couldn’t continue to watch, as he stepped forward, standing beside Jack and running a hand through her hair, guiding her to his aching member and she took him in, setting a pace for the both of them.

At least she set the pace before Michael grunted and moved them around, all three on their knees, though Jack was bent on her hands as well before Michael went back in her, setting an almost brutal pace that pushed Jack’s mouth further down Jeremy than she had meant to. Jeremy gasped, not expecting it either but he took her by the hair, letting her get accustomed to Michael’s pace before blowing him again. Soon she was able to match Michael’s pace, and she found herself preening like a peacock on the inside as her two boys groaned around her, their grips painful but Jack didn’t care. They could hurt her, leave bruises on her skin, but she would know they were made consensually.

Jeremy was the first to finish, and he never was one to give any hint of a warning before he came in her mouth, catching her by surprise but she refused to let any of it go to waste, swallowing the salty fluids, milking Jeremy until he pulled her off, both panting, with Jack’s hitching from the now vicious thrusts from Michael as he was getting close.

Jack let her arms take a break, leaning down and somehow getting a better angle for Michael as she mewled in pleasure, covering her face with her arms as Michael’s pace became downright brutal, making her gasp and moan, fingers clenching and unclenching until he finally came in her as well.

Michael leaned forward, until he was flush against Jack’s back, rubbing small circles in her hips. “You gunna take all my cum, slut?” He asked in a low, gravelly voice that sent thrills down Jack’s spine and she nodded quickly.

Jeremy chuckled, petting Jack’s head as her boys came from their high.

Michael pulled out, slapping Jack’s ass roughly as he spoke. “Thank god for Jack, right? Badass to know, and great ass to fuck.”

Jeremy laughed again, nodding and Jack hummed, pleased by the words.

“But, damn, lil J, didn’t think you’d be okay sharing Jackie on days like these.” Michael continued, sitting on the couch with his legs wide, snapping his fingers to get Jack’s attention. “Also, Jack, if you can get me up we can go round two.”

Jack’s body, although tired from the spitroast, perked up at Michael’s suggestion.

“Hey, Michael, maybe we should get Gav and Ray to join in. I know you three have fucked Jack before together.” Jeremy suggested as Jack got comfortable nestled between Michael’s legs and taking him in her mouth, but at the suggestion she hummed, already excited at the idea of her lads filling her all at once.

“You up for another round? I’m down if you are, Jeremy.” Michael said as he stroked Jack’s cheek while she sucked him off to get him hard.

“Course. I’ll go get them, yeah?” Jeremy stood up and headed off to find where Ray and Gavin had headed off to. Neither would leave the penthouse for very long on days like these, and he found the two in the shooting range, and they eagerly agreed, Ray even sounding surprised that Jeremy had put it forward in the first place.

“He’s really becoming a Lad, huh, lads?” Gavin asked when they got to the living room where Jack and Michael were, Jack laying on the couch while Michael painted her neck and collarbone with bruises and bitemarks.

“You got that right.” Ray smiled at the shortest lad, kissing his cheek before the three approached the two on the couch. Michael removed his lips from Jack, leaving her in a comfortable daze.

“So, how you wanna do this?” He asked, always the one to take charge amongst the lads. “We can double-up or switch.”

“You think Jack can take two in one?” Jeremy asked.

“Well, only way to find out, you know? Though I bet her pussy can easily take two dicks. Isn’t that right, Jack?” Michael smiled down at Jack, who blinked at him for a couple moments before nodding quickly. “See?”

Ray and Jeremy looked at each other for a moment before nodding.

* * *

 

The lads started slow, or as slow as Michael was capable of going. With Jack’s lips around Michael’s member, she hummed and moaned around him as Gavin filled her ass and Ray and Jeremy fucked her together. It was almost too much, all three holes filled by her boys, spreading her so wide she thought she was going to come undone, her mind a haze of sex and pleasure and all she could think about was how amazing it would be to eventually have all her boys fuck her at once, letting them de-stress all together.

Her imagination brought out more moans, and the vibrations got to Michael. With a growl he took her by her hair and set a pace that would have caused her to gag if she hadn’t been prepared. Michael’s anger always got the better of him, even when having sex, but he never actually hurt her or the others, only ever getting rough.

“She’s so good like this, isn’t she?” Michael asked the others with a large grin, and the other three nodded quickly, their faces twisting as they all seemed to near their edges.

“She’s great.” Jeremy managed to say, leaning his head back as Ray had started to kiss along his neck from the friction of their cocks in Jack together.

Gavin gave a cry as he came in response, which caused Jack to moan around Michael’s member, feeling her ass get filled even more, and she squeezed down on the lads. Ray was next, moaning against Jeremy’s neck as he shot his seed into Jack before Jeremy came right after. Michael was soon after, not able to last after all the other lads have finished. Jack swallowed all she could, licking him clean without being told before turning to quickly clean up her other boys before slumping in her fucked daze, too blissful to care she wasn’t on the couch anymore.

The four lads looked down at Jack as she dozed when Ray spoke up. “She’s going to be starving when she wakes up. What do we normally give her during these days?”

“Stuff to keep up her energy, I think.” Jeremy answered. “I can see if Geoff or Rye has anything for her when she wakes up. You guys should let her sleep on the couch.”

Jeremy slipped back into his pants as he went around the penthouse looking for the other two gents before knowing where the food was that would keep Jack good for the rest of the day.

* * *

 

The day went on like this, with her lads, who seemed to always be the horniest out of the crew on these kinds of days, filling her up, sometimes one at a time, sometimes in a group. Not that she minded, she loved it. Her boys loved her enough to let her be filled by their semen, especially when she was trying to relieve their stresses, whatever they might be, with wonderful distractions.

But as the sun set for the night, Jack’s excitement spiked. While the lads fucked her during the day, when the sun set, she was off-limits to them so Geoff and Ryan could take care of her.

The game/system had worked for years now, and Jack liked it this way as well. She always started and ended the day pleasing Geoff and Ryan, although this day was an exception for starting with Ryan.

Jeremy and Ray finished up when they saw the sun setting, filling Jack one last time, kissing her gently before going off to do whatever they wanted, and Jack made her way, on her hands and knees as she was too tired to walk, to where the gents slept together, where Ryan and Geoff already waited.

Jack remembered the first time she had come to the room after the lads had fucked her for the day, her hair even more wild and tangled than usual, completely naked with dried cum streaking her face and small breasts, and littered in dark bruises and hickeys and bitemarks. Geoff had nearly had a heart attack, so worried for Jack that he took forever before he understood she was okay and still wishing to get fucked by him as well.

Since then Geoff and Ryan said they would take care of her once the sun set because while the lads were rough and fun, the gents were sweet and careful.

Ryan picked her up when she reached the door, kissing her lightly on her cheek, a small part that was left untouched by dried semen or bruises or bitemarks.

“We should clean her before we continue, Rye.” Geoff said, standing beside him and the two carried Jack to the connected bathroom.

They wiped the dried cum from her face with a wet cloth before they stripped and the three stepped into the shower. Ryan kissed her neck lightly, pressing his lips against every hickey and mark on her as Geoff washed her hair of any possible cum.

Jack moaned in a high tone, the sound almost turning into a whine, her legs weak so the other gents had to keep her up.

Once her hair was washed, Geoff ran his hands down her sides, pulling her back flush against his chest before pulling Ryan to be flush to her chest. They were soft, from their touches to their motions. Under the warm water the three swayed, Geoff and Ryan kissing one side of Jack’s neck each as her hands reached up to take a hold of their wet hair and just lightly hold them close.

It was always during the sweet moments like this that Jack felt them both start to get hard on either side of her, and she gives a noise, like a breathless whine, that they began to understand as permission to fuck her one last time like a doll.

They both moved carefully, like it was a ritual - it could be called that at this point - as one of Ryan’s hands reached down to help get his cock into her from the front while Geoff carefully eased himself into her ass.

Jack loved her time with Geoff and Ryan after days like these, because of the contrast of the day. Where the lads were coarse and rough, the gents were soft. Where the lads were quick and sticky, the gents were slow. Where the lads were loud and their breath was just punches, the gents were quiet and their breath quiet moans. Where the lads rarely gave her warning that they would cum, the gents gave specific noises that warned her they were going to cum.

She heard them after several long minutes under the shower’s spray, the water no longer warm. Geoff’s grunt of a warning against her ear, and then Ryan’s stifled, hitching breath against her neck a couple seconds after Geoff’s warning before they came in her, filling her up one after the other. She gave a happy moan, leaning against Geoff as it seemed the last of her energy sapped from her body. The two gents kissed her gently as they both pulled out, Geoff petting her wet hair and nuzzling her.

They caught their breath before Geoff and Ryan went back to cleaning Jack up, one even having Jack bend over to get the cum from her ass cleaned out, kissing the back of her thighs as they did to keep her from whining.

When they finished with cleaning up, they got out of the shower, wrapping Jack in the fluffiest towel that was just for her on these days. They didn’t change into pajamas, because there were always times when Jack didn’t want to leave her ‘de-stressing’ mindset and would wake up horny and in need of attention by one of the gents.

Ryan helped Jack into bed, giving her soft kisses and wrapping his arms around her, pulling her close. Geoff wasn’t far behind, coming up behind her and also wrapping his arms around her, pulling the thin blanket up around the three of them to cuddle under.

As Jack felt sleep take over, she mumbled loving words to her gents, feeling warm and loved, and much less stressed than she had been the night before. She wasn’t sure why she had been afraid to do this with her crew before, but she was glad for days like these, for proving that she shouldn’t have been afraid to let her crew know about this side of her.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: This was supposed to be what Second In Command's was. Sadly that didn't happen, but hey, I got two fics instead of one.


End file.
